


Good Morning, Beautiful

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Ezra share a quiet morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Beautiful

Ezra woke with a smile despite the early morning sunlight falling on his face. Vin was still asleep, curled up with his face pressed against Ezra's chest. It was rare that he woke up before Vin so he lay there, soaking up the sight of the beautiful man next to him. He was always amazed at how young and innocent Vin looked when he was asleep.

After a few more minutes of gazing at his beloved husband Ezra slipped out of bed, substituting a pillow for himself when Vin reached for him. Another soft look, then he slid on his silk pajama bottoms before heading to the bathroom.

When he came out again, he smiled at the sight of Vin now curled around his pillow. The morning sun gave Vin's tan skin a golden glow against the white sheets. He wanted nothing more than to join his husband back in bed, but the chance to surprise him with breakfast in bed was too good to pass up.

Whistling cheerfully, he headed out into the main room of the apartment. He moved directly through the living room to the kitchen area. When they'd first gotten married, they had discussed moving out of the apartment above the Saloon and into a house, but in the end they decided not to move. The apartment was home.

Ezra turned down the volume on the kitchen radio before he turned it on. The DJ was announcing the station's call letters when the sound came on. It was a country station, meaning Vin had listened to it last. He went to change it to his favorite classical station when the song that had just started caught his attention.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful, with you by my side.   
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face,   
It's a 'good morning, beautiful' day."

Ezra smiled. The song was one of his favorites at the bar. It was one of those sentimental, sappy type songs but was also quite true. Waking up to Vin's smiling face every morning was a true joy. He hummed along with the lyrics as he pulled out a pan to make omelettes.

"I couldn't see the light,   
I didn't know day from night.   
I had no reason to care.   
But, since you came along,   
I can face the dawn,   
'Cos I know you'll be there.

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful, with you by my side.   
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face,   
It's a 'good morning, beautiful' day."

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight against a long lean body as he reached into the fridge for eggs and vegetables. Leaning back into Vin's embrace, he tilted his head a little to give his husband better access.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ezra said with a breathless sigh as the hot spot just below his ear was licked. "How was your night?"

"Mine was just wonderful with you by my side."

Ezra felt the smile against his neck and realized Vin had recognized the song and the quote.

"Though I gotta admit I was a mite disappointed when I woke and you weren't right next ta me," Vin continued.

"I never worry if it's raining outside.   
Sittin' here with you, girl, the sun always shines.

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful, with you by my side.   
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face,   
It's a 'good morning, beautiful' day.."

Putting aside the food, Ezra turned in Vin's embrace so they were facing each other. He placed a quick kiss on Vin's lips. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Mmmm. Rather have you in bed," Vin murmured, drawing him closer. "Sides, it's raining."

Ezra looked at the bright sunshine streaming in the window. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Vin said seriously, starting to walk backwards.

"I see," Ezra said thoughtfully, allowing Vin to lead him, "and this is important because?"

"It's raining which means Chris don't need me out at the ranch until later."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wonder what we shall do until then?" Ezra saw the wicked gleam in Vin's eyes so was prepared when he suddenly found himself flying though the air. He landed on their king-sized bed with a laugh, welcoming Vin into his arms as the lean Texan crawled over him until he was straddling him.

His laughter was cut off when that lean body settled down on top of his and firm lips covered his in a breath-stealing kiss. Ezra gripped Vin's hips, holding him tight as he leaned up into the kiss. When they finally parted, all he could do was mutter a "Mmmm."

Vin's throaty chuckle had Ezra swiftly rolling them over so he now straddled Vin's waist. With a soft growl he bent his head to nip the skin just below Vin's jaw then gently lick it. He continued this way, nipping and licking, down Vin's throat until he reached the pulse point. Ezra latched onto that point with his lips, gently sucking until Vin was moaning and writhing beneath him. He finally let go with a smile, then proceeded to give Vin a whole other reason to moan and writhe.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning Beautiful: Steve Holy.   
> Written by Todd Cerney and Zack Lyle.   
> (© Sevens International/Life of the Record Music/   
> Aaron Wyndon Corporation.)   
> From "Blue Moon", © 2000, Curb.
> 
> Also sung by Blake Shelton, I think, but I prefer Steve Holy's version. Probably because I heard it first.


End file.
